The Immortal Pet
by MissTomorrow
Summary: Written for a writing assignment for school. My teacher is so cool. She lets us use fanfiction as assignments. Anyway, Bella gets a cat and Emmett has issues.


**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: A kitty!**

**Cat: You don't own **_**Twilight…**_

**Me: (Faints)**

**The Immortal Pet**

**One-Shot**

On a very unsurprisingly rainy day in Forks, Washington, Bella Swan stirred in her sleep. Images of her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen, flashed through her dreams. There was also a small kitten. Oh, how she longed for a cat. She would get one, but she didn't have enough money. However, she just might be able to afford it if she used her employee discount at Pets 'N' Stuff, the pet shop in the tiny town.

Bella stirred once again and decided to get up. She rose from her resting place and stretched her sleepy muscles. Wondering where Edward was, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and hoisted herself up. She tried to be as quiet as possible, for her father was still asleep. Her bare feet tingled in protest as they moved over the wooden floor to the small dresser. She yanked out a periwinkle collar shirt and tan slacks. After she dressed and ate an uncooked Pop-Tart, Bella trudged to her truck, droopy eyes and all.

Bella arrived at Pets 'N' Stuff feeling a little better, but she still wasn't ready to force a "Good morning!" look. She gazed around the vacant shop and sighed as she slumped into the old desk chair. The chair was upholstered in soft spring green fabric and stuffed with cloud-like cotton. Bella leaned back into it, and it gave a rickety chuckle in response. She snuggled farther into the chair, and it laughed harder, as if it was being tickled. Since she was just as tired as before, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Soon, Bella was in Edwardland yet again.

Bella awoke to the tinkling of the shop bell. Sleeping front of a customer was certainly unacceptable, as was mumbling about your boyfriend. However the bell was not alerted by a customer. Instead, there was a cardboard box by the door. Bella got up and walked timidly over to the box. She peered inside to see six kittens. Five were sleeping calmly. The other was running around in circles, messing up the fuzzy green blanket. Bella picked up the spunky cat to examine it. She had golden ears with a tail to match. They blended perfectly with her milky fur.

"Well aren't you a cute little kitty!" Bella snuggled the kitten. She purred in response. "You need a name. I'll call you Spunky!" Bella walked over to the register and popped $150 in. She left the shop, Spunky in arm, forgetting to lock up. Placing Spunky in the passenger seat of her truck, Bella started the truck to head off to the Cullen home at the healthy speed of five miles per hour.

Bella pulled into the Cullen's driveway and spotted Alice, who was physic, waiting for the two. Alice sprinted over, grabbed Spunky out of the passenger seat, and ran off. A very confounded Bella got out of her truck and went into the house, only tripping once. She walked in and took in the scene before her. Spunky was sitting in Rosalie's lap and was purring contently. Bella smiled to herself at the thought that popped into her head. Sadly, Bella said it. Out loud.

"Oh, Rosalie! You've met your look-alike!" Bella had no idea how angry this made Rosalie. She growled menacingly at the semi-terrified human before her. Spunky was placed on the couch, and Rosalie moved forward.

"What did you say about me?" Rosalie pushed Jasper out of her way and Bella took a step back, almost falling over a table. There was no one available to help Bella. Edward and Esme were hunting, Carlisle was attempting to make lunch for Bella, Alice and Emmett were dancing around and gabbing about their future "pet-adventures", and, of course, you know where Rosalie was.

In the midst of Alice and Emmett's prancing, poor Jasper was bumped yet again. This time, he fell to the couch and, unfortunately for Spunky, his mouth was wide open. There was a piercing screech, and all frolic and Bella-abuse ceased. Carlisle, who was alerted by the noise, rushed over to the cat and picked up the squirming cat.

"I'll be back." Carlisle said as he rushed off to his secret lab. Bella was absolutely furious at Jasper, but her terror for her pet overrode it. She snaked out of Rosalie's now loose grasp, and sank into the large, marshmallow couches. She sniffed once, and a river of tears slid down her face. All she could see was a watery blur. She felt a large figure, most likely Emmett, sit to her right. Another cold being, female this time, joined the two. Her thin, icy arm draped over Bella's shoulder. Alice was the expected one to be seen on the right of Bella. However, when her vision cleared, Bella saw Rosalie. Alice was nowhere to be found, and neither was Jasper, but this fact was dismissed, for everyone was focused on Spunky.

"Bella," Carlisle said quietly as he came down the stairs, Spunky in his arms. But, her eyes were not the amber pools Bella remembered. They were rubies. Bella was perplexed.

"But, it hasn't been three days, Carlisle." Rosalie's eyes were fixed on the cat. She was just as confused as Bella.

"She's a cat. It only took an hour." Carlisle answered Rosalie like it was obvious. It simply wasn't, really.

Emmett, who couldn't care less, grabbed the now-vampire Spunky and ran off, yelling something incomprehensible about skydiving.

Emmett and Spunky ended up at Sky's the Limit, "the place to be for your skydiving adventures." And that's exactly why the pair ended up there. They were suited up for their very first pet-adventure.

"All right, Emmett Cullen, hand over the immortal pet." The undoubtedly evil voice of Jane, a prize member of the Volturi Guard, echoed from the locker rooms. She stepped out, scowling at the man and his pet. "We can't have humans playing with something that can kill them with a single paw." She growled at Emmett and Spunky. Her twin brother, Alec, also an elite Guard member, came from the other direction. He used his special power to numb the senses of his prey. Jane pounced at the cat and hit her with a match. Spunky was dead.

Emmett awoke, dazed, in the Cullen living room. Bella noticed his newfound consciousness and came over to tell him off for being so ignorant. Emmett didn't really pay that close attention to her. His mind was preoccupied with the pale white cat with bronze ears and red eyes in Alice's arms.

"This is Noodle! Doesn't he look like Edward, Rose?" Alice's new pet received quite the groan from Edward, who had just returned home.


End file.
